Respira Fundo - As Crônicas de Sempere
by Isabella Sempere
Summary: Isabella Sempere e Damon Salvatore voltam a surgir em cenas do dia a dia, problemas que ambos se envolvem num vida normal, ou o máximo que conseguem que ela seja normal. Paixões, estresses, raiva, ciúme, amizade. Aqui estão suas inseguranças, seus dilemas e suas superações. Ambos, juntos, enfrentam os dias com a força do outro, quando lhes faltam a própria.


" _ **Respira fundo, respire, relaxe..."**_

Entrei no banheiro para fugir do seu olhar, fugir de ter que falar alguma coisa, fingir estar tranquila. De lá eu via a vista da pequena janela do alto com algumas árvores, a rua, os prédios.

"Eu ouvi mesmo aquilo? Entendi certo? Será que ele não se confundiu nas palavras, ele falou como se eu fosse sua cúmplice, olhando nos meus olhos, como se soubesse daquilo também".

Olhei para a parede, me segurei na pia.

"Relaxa... olhe lá para fora e respire, tá tudo bem, seja fria. Eu tenho que me controlar".

Lembrei da última vez que dormi lá e sonhei que estava tendo uma crise forte de ansiedade e chorava sem controle naquele mesmo banheiro, só que diferente no sonho, eu estava desesperada, totalmente triste e tinha a ver com ele. Agora estava prestes a entrar numa crise de verdade, no mundo real, e eu não saberia como controlar caso ela aparecesse mesmo. É uma enxurrada e leva tudo pela frente, até mesmo um elefante. Ela leva tudo. Eu tinha que me controlar, mas ao mesmo tempo surgiam pensamentos de me deixar sentir.

"Fique calma, mantenha sua mente acordada, eu tô aqui. Respire fundo, respire, relaxe... Respire, segure firme, vai passar".

Fechei os olhos e respirei profundamente soltando pela boca. Ele perguntou alguma coisa e fiz um barulho para responder, perguntou outra, "sim".

Saí de lá momentos depois controlada. Foi por pouco. Sentei na cama, me cobri com o lençol, encostei na parede e fingi ver TV. Ele estava ali também, deitado ao meu lado, falava e depois ficava quieto, me olhava às vezes. Estava pensando no que fazer como perguntar o que queria saber e lembrando também de que há tempos passei por situação parecida. Pensei no meu guru. No cara que é meu melhor amigo e meu suporte em momentos assim.

"Seja como Damon. Seja fria. Desligue, desligue tudo. Pense em você. Por que sentir essa dor? Seja fria. Desligue. Relaxe..."

Era quase como se ele estivesse ali do lado me dizendo o que eu precisa ouvir. Repeti isso na minha mente alguns segundos, olhei para a janela outra vez, as folhas balançando, alguém passou correndo olhando pro relógio, estava fazendo exercício. Olhei para a TV e para aquela pessoa do meu lado, fechei os olhos, e repeti outra vez.

"Pense em você".

De alguma forma eu senti um alívio, eu sou racional na maioria das vezes, mas não sou 100% fria, racional nem nada... Às vezes, a emoção invade. E se eu for fraca ao ponto de me deixar senti-la, me perco, não sei mais voltar. O alívio veio e eu sorri mais para mim que pelos lábios. Respirei um tanto aliviada.

A dúvida era a mesma que no passado me destruiu por escolher a opção errada: fico ou não? Se eu ficar, como será a noite e como vou acordar? Provavelmente será pior que agora. Pergunto agora? Resolvi deitar, esticar o corpo, relaxar mais. Ele veio me abraçar, encostou-se todo no meu corpo, me beijou e apoiou a cabeça no meu peito. Ele pareceu notar pensamentos rondando minha mente e perguntou fingindo estar sendo casual se eu dormiria com ele ou voltaria para casa. Eu já havia dito que ficaria.

"Eu vou pra casa."

Trocamos mais algumas palavras passei a mão no rosto dele, como carinho mesmo, acariciei sua barba que adoro, seu cabelo. Brinquei com seus lábios, ele mordeu e resolvi perguntar, resolver logo. Não podia repetir o mesmo erro, não podia me machucar tanto como da última vez. Eu não merecia naquela época e nem mereço hoje.

"Imaginei que você já tivesse percebido".

Respirei de leve, não queria demonstrar nenhum sentimento, nem mesmo uma ponta de estresse. Queria dizer um "Droga, como assim?", mas não disse. Apertei os lábios numa expressão meio que " É uma pena, mas vamos lá...". Arranhando de leve sua barba, eu respondi.

"Da próxima vez que alguém lhe pedir para avisar quando estiver namorando, avise".

Levantei e comecei a me vestir, sem pressa, mas queria ir embora. Vi um grampo na cama bagunçada, continuei me vestindo. Em algum momento ele também viu. Pegou e disse que usava para fumar e não queimar os dedos. Dei um sorrisinho de lado olhando para ele. Sentei na cama, arrumei minha bolsa e levantei pronta. Ele me levou até o ponto de ônibus, esperou comigo, estávamos num silêncio um pouco chato, mas que não me incomodava realmente, incomodava vê-lo inquieto. Depois de alguns minutos eu lhe disse para ir comer logo, estava há horas sem comer direito, e fazer o que precisava no mercado. Eu estava bem, o ponto estava cheio e eu era acostumada a pegar ônibus mais tarde que aquilo. Insisti mais duas vezes.

"Nossa, tá bom, tá me expulsando mesmo, né? Tudo bem, já sei que não precisa de mim".

Eu sorri e lhe beijei de leve. Não estava sendo falsa, só não estava sendo amorosa. Não me importava beijá-lo pensando que não íamos nos ver mais, me importava sofrer por isso. Nos abraçamos, ele me beijou outra vez. Pediu para avisar quando chegasse em casa. E foi isso. Eu fui para casa. Segunda vez que tenho de me despedir de alguém que gosto, dessa vez eu sabia que não haveria mais nada. E eu que estava pensando em dizer que quando eu voltasse de viagem – 6 meses à frente – se ainda gostássemos um do outro, podíamos tentar namorar de verdade. Alguém tem ideia do que é planejar dizer isso e ouvir que a pessoa já está com outra e mesmo assim não estar às lágrimas sofrendo? É bem difícil descrever. Eu fiquei triste, acho que é bom ficar, mas não sofri. Não estou sofrendo.

Finalmente cheguei em casa.

" _Damon, você não sabe o que aconteceu"_

Ontem me disseram indiretamente que o luto tem 5 fases: negação, raiva, negociação, depressão e a aceitação. Eu já passei por todas no passado. E foi um luto de uma pessoa viva. Que ainda está por aí. Dessa vez pulei direto para a fase 5: aceitação. Tudo fica mais leve, mais fácil. A gente simplesmente entende aquilo e seguimos mesmo que haja alguma saudade. Eu sei que ainda virão momentos que sentirei a falta dele, saudade, mas também sei que vai passar.

 _As Crônicas de Sempere_


End file.
